


Having Faith

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [42]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Having Faith

Only one thing prevented Napoleon Solo from abandoning his position and going in search of his partner, and that was faith.

Firstly, he had faith that God would favour them. While not every assignment went their way, Napoleon knew for a fact that their victories far outweighed their losses. Although some of those losses were extremely difficult to take or understand, he was still certain that they had the Almighty on their side.

He had faith that the intelligence they were working from was correct. It had come to them via many couriers; all of whom had been known to the others. It was highly unlikely that the information had been intercepted, so Napoleon was as confident as he could be that they were in the right location.

He also had faith that the simple strategy he had devised was sound. It was a basic seek and destroy operation, which only need one person. The best agent for the job needed to be fast, and good with explosives. This, naturally, meant Illya Kuryakin. He was to infiltrate the Thrush facility, locate where the latest insidious formula was being stored, and blow it up. Napoleon had tagged along as back-up; keeping a watch outside the facility.

Most importantly, he had faith in Illya. His partner was an exceptional agent, and an even better demolitions expert. There was definitely more than a little pyromaniac in him but, luckily for the world in general, he was able to keep it contained. Napoleon a no doubt whatsoever that Illya would successfully conclude the assignment.

Even if he was running ten minutes over time.

With his binoculars, Napoleon scanned the area for any sign of Illya. There had been no sound of an explosion yet, so he could only assume that the Russian had been held up; hopefully, not literally.

“I’ll give him ten more minutes,” Solo muttered quietly to himself.

As he said it, there was a rumbling sound, and part of the building collapsed in on itself. At the same time he noticed Illya emerge from another part of the building. Somewhere along the way he had lost the black hat he had been wearing to cover his hair and it now shone brightly under the moonlight. More of a concern was the way Illya was clutching his side and moving awkwardly. Clearly he had been shot.

Napoleon quickly clambered out of the car and ran over to his flagging friend. He reached him just in time to catch him as he passed out. Getting him to the car, and into the passenger seat wasn’t easy, but he managed. Napoleon wasted no time and was soon screeching off in search of a hospital.

Glancing across to his unconscious partner, Napoleon realised that he also had faith that Illya would always risk everything to get the job done. One day, his luck would run out and that’s where Napoleon returned to his faith in God. Illya wouldn’t thank him, but he offered up a prayer anyway. He asked, once again, for his partner’s survival, and he had faith that the prayer would be answered.


End file.
